Plagued By A Virus
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: KITT gets infected by the infamous Nanovirus and becomes very sick. Luckily, there's an Antivirus to combat it. Problem is, he has to wait 24 hours to get it because the inventor of the antivirus is out of town. Will KITT get better in time?
Plagued by a Virus

KITT gets infected by the infamous Nanovirus and becomes very sick. Luckily, there's an Antivirus to combat it. Problem is, he has to wait 24 hours to get it because the inventor of the antivirus is out of town. Will KITT get better in time?

Author's Note: Got sick and this popped in my head. Strange how I get inspired by a cold... Eh, this takes place during episode 9 "Knight Fever" But I'm making this a somewhat funny AU of sorts. Rated for KARR's potty mouth. Meh, enjoy.

"Ohhhhh..."

Everyone in the SSC stopped what they were doing and turned their heads at the black Mustang. The strange moaning sound coming from that direction. Charles Graiman was talking with Alex Torres when he heard the sound. "KITT?"

"Ohhhh..."

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was wrong with the A.I. KITT never made those kind of sounds before and it sounded like he was in pain. Charles walked up to him and put his hand on the hood, but quickly jerked it back and winced in pain.

"OUCH!"

Michael, who just woke up, walked inside the SSC and saw everyone staring at KITT. And saw Charles blowing air on his hand. "Okay... What's going on?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." said Torres. "KITT what is the matter with you?"

KITT's red scanner bars looked dull as they slowly moved back and forth. "I don't feel too good..."

That got Michael on alert as he quickly trotted over to his friend. He was ready to put his hand on the A.I's hood when Charles stopped him.

"Don't. He's overheating, badly."

"He has a fever?" Michael said in disbelief. "How can he have a fever?"

"Well he does and my hand almost got burned off when I touched him. Something must be wrong with his systems..." said Charles.

"Well you better find out what and soon. Michael and KITT have an assignment today." Said Torres.

Sarah, who was running a quick diagnostic on him couldn't find out what the problem was. Billy and Zoe tried and they couldn't find anything either. Michael crossed his arms and looked up at the Mustang's twin Mechanics, Katie and Lisa. Maybe they could find the problem.

"Hey girls? Could you do a scan on KITT? I'm worried about what virus he has."

Katie and Lisa beeped and began shining a red light over him. When they were done they tilted their heads and showed them what was wrong. An image popped up on screen and it showed some sort of stringy-looking silvery creature moving around inside his systems. Sarah groaned and shook her head.

"Oh great... KITT somehow caught the Nanovirus."

"Nanovirus? What is it?" asked Michael.

"It's a nasty virus that infects electronics and causes them to malfunction or shutdown completely. Some electronics are safe from it thanks to their Firewalls but with time it'll even break through those." Sarah crossed her arms and thought for a minute. "KITT has the most advanced Firewalls and Virus protection there is so how could he have gotten it?"

Everyone was quiet as they too thought how the A.I caught the virus until KITT spoke up, albeit a little weakly.

"Um… I think I know… How I got this…"

Charles looked at him while wrapping his hand in a bandage. "How KITT?"

KITT's scanners moved a little bit faster as he moved his front tires from side to side. He seemed hesitant to say how. But after a few minutes of everyone's eyes staring at him he whispered.

"I uhh… Was looking at a website two days ago that big brother showed me… And um…"

"What does this have to do with you being sick?" asked Torres.

KITT continued moving his front tires. "Um…. That website was known to have all kinds of viruses but I didn't think much of it at the time… I must've gotten it as I looked through."

"I'm curious to what website would house a dangerous virus like that." Said Zoe. "Can you tell us sweetie so we can kill it?"

"...ItWasACarWreckSite." He quickly said. However he said it too fast for everyone in the room to understand.

"A what?" asked Sarah.

KITT sighed through his vents as a reddish tint appeared on his hood. "I said… It was a car wreck site. I was on it when the virus attacked me without me knowing…"

"So you were looking at wreaked vehicles? How could looking at car accidents give you a virus like that?" asked Charles.

Michael took out his phone and searched it up, what he got instead was different than what they were thinking. "Um… Charles? I don't think that's what KITT was looking at…" He walked over and showed the man what he saw on his phone. Soon as he did his eyes went wide at what it was. Sarah, Torres, Billy and Zoe also took a look and all of them had shocked looks on their faces. Michael put his phone away so the Scientists that worked there couldn't see, he had a feeling that some of them would faint if they saw what they saw. They all stared at him in shock, except for Zoe, who was laughing. Torres rubbed his eyes in irritation, Sarah had a blush on her face, Billy chuckled nervously, and Michael was smirking at the A.I.

"So…. You said KARR showed you this site? Well… He certainly has a taste for… _cars..."_ He starting busting up laughing, holding on to Sarah for support. KITT's hood turned redder as he activated the turntable he was sitting on, turning it so he faced the other way. Katie and Lisa didn't get it as they tilted their light bulb looking heads.

"I knew it, that A.I is a bad influence on you KITT." Said Torres. "You know better than to get on those kinds of websites! They're full of viruses! Not to mention disgusting!"

If KITT could flinch he could have at the angry tone in Torres's voice. "I thought I wouldn't get infected… KARR told me it was a great site to see… And Michael shut up!"

Michael wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to him, grinning. "Sorry KITT. I just never knew you were into things like that."

"I'm not. Only looked because I was curious…" He suddenly coughed, but it sounded like an engine sputtering. "Ugh… I feel really sick…"

Torres sighed and shook his head. "Let that be a lesson to you KITT, never go on websites that have the potential to infect you. Sarah can you call Mark? He has the Antivirus for the Nanovirus right?"

"Yes, he does. Let me call him now." Sarah pulls out her phone and calls Mark Grayson.* (AN at the bottom of page) It rings for a few times when a man's face pops up.

 _"Hey Sarah Lee~ What's up?"_

Sarah giggled at his nickname for her, all while Michael had his arms crossed glaring at the phone in jealousy. Mark was Sarah's boyfriend at one time but they broke it off. Now all he does is create Antivirus programs to compnies that have problems with the little buggers. Or in KITT's case, big bugger.

"Hey Mark. We have a bad problem... KITT somehow got the Nanovirus and the poor thing is sick. Can you come by today and give him the Antivirus Treatment?"

 _"Oh damn... I would but I'm in New York at the moment visiting my family. How bad is he?"_

Sarah glanced back up and saw the Mustang still turned around. She heard a faint moan coming from him. Michael and Zoe had a wet towel and rubbed his hood with it, trying to cool him off. "Not good... He's in pain plus he has a fever. Is there no other way for you to return sooner?"

 _"Well I'll be back tomorrow in L.A. I was spending a week out here and today's my last day. Soon as I get back I'll rush over with the Antivirus. By the way, how did he get it anyway?"_

"Uhh... KARR showed him... a website that he wasn't supposed to be on. It was full of viruses and the Nanovirus just happened to be there." Sarah tried not to blush at what she saw on said site. Mark sighed on the other line.

 _"Figures... For some reason that thing likes hanging out on those sites... Listen, do not let KITT overheat or his central core processor will have a meltdown. That'll cause him to shut down to conserve energy but the virus will still eat away at his programs. Figure out a way to keep him cool. Trust me I had my share of run-ins with that nasty virus and it nearly wiped my entire electric stock supply! Also it's best if the SSC runs on reserve power. If that virus even smells more electronics nearby it'll spread like wildfire. Charles I hope you heard me!"_

Charles walked over to his daughter and nodded towards the phone. "Yes, we all heard you Mark. Please hurry back soon."

Mark smiled at both of them. _"Don't worry, I will! See you all soon!"_ And with that Mark Grayson ended the call. Everyone in the SSC started chattering, worried about the virus when Torres raised his hand up. "Alright everyone, let's go on reserve power until further notice. Do not use any major programs unless I say so, clear?"

The scientists and engineers agreed and began to shut down and lock up everything so the virus wouldn't spread. Soon the SSC was running on reserve power as the lights dimmed. Katie and Lisa shut themselves down to not only conserve energy but to prevent the virus from latching on to them. KITT kept coughing and groaned in pain when his engine felt like it was going to explode.

"I... I'm... S-sorry for this... Everyone..." KITT's voice sounded weak and small. Michael patted his hood since it was cool enough for him to touch. "It's okay bro, just an accident. Think you can hang on until tomorrow?"

"Y-yes... I-I can..."

Michael, Zoe, and Billy, who got a bucket of ice water and towels, turned him around on the Turntable so they could wipe him down with the cool water. Zoe had an idea and grabbed all the ice she can, put it in a trash bag and brought it back. She sat it on KITT's car hood and heard him sigh in relief. "That better sweetie?"

"Much better... Thank you Zoe..."

Charles Graiman rubbed his hair and sighed. They have to wait until tomorrow for Mark to bring the virus, and KITT would be in worse shape than he is now. He suddenly had an idea and rushed past the others, heading towards his office. Torres saw him and shouted at him. "Charles?! Where are you going?! Don't you see we have a crisis here?!"

"Yeah, I see that! I'm going to try to develop a temporarily patch for KITT! Just until Mark gets here with that Antivirus Program." He stopped and pointed to 2 scientists plus at Sarah, waving them over to his position. "Sarah, Jessie, and Wyatt. With me." They followed him around the corner to his office. Torres sighed for the umpteenth time and walked towards KITT. He saw that the Mustang's scanner bar was slowly moving back and forth, it looked like it was going to stop any minute.

"KITT, after this is over we're restricting your internet access and your online gaming for a whole month!"

KITT stuttered in disbelief. "B-but... There's an Asphalt 8 tournament coming up... Me and Billy are going to compete in it to win 4,000,000 Credits..."

"No buts KITT. And when KARR gets back from Vegas I am going to give him an ear full about those stupid websites!" Torres stomped to his office, with some workers quickly moving out of the way. KITT deflated his tires and vented in frustration.

"...great... shouldn't have said anything..."

Billy quickly patted his side mirror, since that was also burning up from his fever. "It's okay; I'll win the money for both of us."

"4,000,000 Credits? Is this applied to real money?" Michael asked.

"Ah, nope. It isn't. Wish it did hehe..." said Billy.

KITT huffed and turned a little using the turntable. That was his way of showing emotion and he was upset that his internet access has been revoked for a whole month. He muttered his displeasure at that. "Stupid Torres..." Zoe had to stifle a laugh at how the Mustang acted. He acted like a little child who's been denied candy. Since his core temperature cooled down she leaned on his door and rubbed his hood.

"Aww, don't pay attention to that Meany Torres. In a way, it wasn't even your fault to begin with right?"

"Try telling that to him." He said dryly. "I should've lied about that..."

"KITT, I've seen you lie and trust me," Michael leaned up against him and smirked. "You're a terrible liar."

KITT didn't respond and instead opened his door and hit him, making Michael stumble and almost fall to the floor. He glared at the mustang and heard him chuckle weakly. "Not funny."

"No Michael, funny." He said with humor in his voice. Billy and Zoe snickered at them. For the next hour the three cooled down KITT whenever his core temperature rose to a dangerous level. The poor A.I kept coughing and at one point got so dizzy he almost crashed into Torres. At the moment KITT was trying to get some recharge in, even though sometimes his engine sputtered in his sleep. Charles soon walked out of his office with Sarah and their two engineers Jessie and Wyatt. Torres saw them and crossed his arms, clearly not amused with being out of the loop.

"Alright. So what were you all doing?"

"This." Charles smiled and held up a small CD. "This is what will hold the Nanovirus at bay until we get the antivirus. It's a temporary patch that will make KITT feel a little better."

"From our understanding of the virus, the patch will only hold for at least 12 to 14 hours." said Wyatt. "That virus is engineered to eat up anything that packed full of data then destroy whatever computer its in. Then it'll somehow jump to another electronic. This patch will freeze it in its place."

"It'll also release a program that strengthen KITT's Firewalls, give them a little boost if you will." Said Jessie.

Sarah sighed a little. "I just wish that damn thing was destroyed. To destroy a computer so it won't get caught is annoying..."

"Well, it was the only thing we were able to create on short notice dear." said Charles.

Michael walked up to them and looked closely at the small CD. "It'll only hold off the virus for 14 hours? At least it'll stop hurting him..."

"How is KITT? Anything change?" asked Sarah.

"Not much." said Billy. "Except when he tried to move he got dizzy and almost ran over Torres."

Zoe and Michael snickered when they saw his expression. Torres crossed his arms and stood by the sleeping A.I. What he didn't know was that KITT onlined feeling his tanks grumble, and not in a good way. "I don't see anything funny about that. Just put the CD in so at least the thing won't eat away at his systems."

"The look on your face was funny, just sayin'." Zoe grinned and sat by her desk while Billy and Michael were trying not to laugh. Suddenly everyone heard a choking sound coming from KITT. They all looked at him as the sound continued, then his scanners glowed bright red and began flashing back and forth. Torres looked perplexed as he stared at him. "KITT? What is that-AUGH!" Before he could even finish his question the A.I opened up his hood and out came a bluish-black substance that smelled like a cross between sour milk and rotten eggs. It unfortunely covered the man that was standing next to him.

"OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Michael blinked like an Owl and Sarah covered her mouth in shock. Billy and a few others tried not to gag by the smell. It was so foul the automatic fans in the SSC activated to suck out the odor. Charles and Zoe walked towards KITT as he slowly closed his hood and groaned in pain.

"Oww..."

Zoe put a wet towel on his hood to try to cool him off. "Oh no... You okay KITT?"

KITT felt his tanks settle after rejecting the vile oil. "Urp... I am now..."

"Did he just throw up?" asked Michael.

Billy looked at the discarded oil on the floor and held his mouth, trying not to gag more. "Yeah... He did. Oh god this smells horrible!"

Some of the scientists took Torres to the Chemical Cleaning Room since most of the putrid oil was on him while the others cleaned up the mess. Charles told one of them to take a sample of that up to the lab to examine it. He then gently opened the Mustang's door and sat inside, rubbing KITT's steering wheel to comfort him. He noticed that the orb on the dash was a pale green color and lightly chuckled.

"Felt nauseous didn't you?"

"...Yes. Now I know how humans feel... when they have an upset stomach..."

Sarah stepped around the oil and rubbed KITT's mirror, a worried look on her face. "Oh KITT... Dad I'm worried, he's never ever been this sick before."

Charles sighed and rubbed his hands through his white hair. "I know. I pray that this temporary patch works..." He inserted the CD and, on his tablet pressed the button to activate the patch. Everyone waited a few minutes until Michael saw the red tint on his friend's hood slowly disappear. They even heard the faint sound of his dual scanner bars.

"KITT? You alright?" asked Michael.

The A.I didn't say anything for a few minutes and that got everyone worried until he let out a sound that sounded like a relaxing sigh. "I'm okay Michael. This patch is working through my systems… And it feels so good..."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, glad that KITT was going to be okay for a few hours. Charles saw that the orb turned from green back into its regular blue. The red eye in the middle moved to 'look' at the man sitting in the driver's seat. "Thank you father, I needed that."

Charles smiled and patted the dash. "Thank your sister, Jessie and Wyatt. They helped too."

KITT thanked them and they patted him, glad to hear that he'll be alright. He then groaned loudly in frustration as he moved his doors back and forth. "I'll never hear the end of it now. I threw up on Torres and no doubt he'll be upset."

Charles stepped out of him and walked past the crew cleaning up the oil. "I'll talk to him KITT, it wasn't your fault you got sick."

"Still, he's going to take away his internet and his games for a month because of that." Said Billy. "Getting that virus wasn't his fault in the first place, how was he supposed to know?"

"KARR didn't know about the virus being on that site yet he goes on it every day." Said Sarah.

"He doesn't go on it every day." Said KITT. "The owner of the site updates it once a week so he's only on it once it updates. " He still kept moving his doors, this time out of boredom. "I doubt he even knows about the Nanovirus being on there."

"I don't think he does. Maybe we should call him and let him know?" Michael asked Charles and the man lightly shook his head.

"It'd be a problem if he gets infected next… Let's call him."

"If he even picks up." Muttered Zoe.

They placed the call out to KITT's older brother KARR, hoping he'll answer.

…..

Meanwhile in downtown L.A, KARR was back from a fun weekend at Vegas and was at a carwash with his driver: a 23 year old woman with black and purple hair. Wearing blue jeans with the thighs ripped out, and a red tank top with the words "Deal with it" on it. She wore black leather boots and had spiked wristbands on, with a matching spiked collar. Right now the woman was wiping the A.I off and giving him a wax. KARR had loud heavy metal music playing which the woman was dancing to. Since no one else was around he had the music blaring, just the way he and his driver liked it.

 _ **NOW!**_

 _ **I can feel the animal inside**_

 _ **My resolve is weakening**_

 _ **Pounding at the doors of my mind**_

 _ **It's nearly overpowering!**_

 _ **I cannot begin to describe**_

 _ **The hunger that I feel again,**_

 _ **Run if you intend to survive**_

 _ **For the beast is coming to life!**_

 _ **Taking form in the glimmer in this tainted moonlight**_

 _ **Death approaches on this night!**_

 _ **For the animal's soul is mine!**_

 _ **We will be completed right before your eyes!**_

 _ **I have no control this time,**_

 _ **And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight!**_

 _ **I can hear it calling again,**_

 _ **The primal need is filling me**_

 _ **Changes are about to begin**_

 _ **And now my blood is boiling!**_

 _ **I can see the fear in your eyes**_

 _ **But you can't bring yourself to scream,**_

 _ **Time to shed the mortal disguise**_

 _ **For the beast is coming to life!**_

 _ **Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight**_

 _ **Death approaches on this night!**_

 _ **For the animal's soul is mine!**_

 _ **We will be completed right before your eyes!**_

 _ **I have no control this time,**_

 _ **And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight!**_

 _ **We begin the hunt and I**_

 _ **Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight!**_

 _ **For the kill is close and I will be satisfied**_

 _ **For the smell of fear tonight**_

 _ **Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied...**_

 _ **YOU'RE MINE!**_

 _ **For the animal's soul is mine!**_

 _ **We will be completed right before your eyes**_

 _ **I have no control this time**_

 _ **And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight!**_

 _ **For the animal's soul is mine!**_

 _ **And the world around will never hear your cries!**_

 _ **An unholy crime**_

 _ **And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight!**_

KARR chuckled as he watched his driver dance along provocatively to the music, often touching a hidden sensor on him that made him shiver a little. He won't lie; his driver was sexy as hell. Curves in all the right places, knows how to fight, and an attitude that rivals his own. He followed her movements with his dual yellow scanners as she began to wax his tires. The woman chuckled when she noticed how quiet he was.

"See something you like handsome?"

He growled in a playful way and spoke in his deep voice. "Boy do I... You know how to turn on an A.I don't you?" He growled again as he moved his back tires. "My suspention is hard just looking at you..." The woman smirked and slapped his front bumper. "Quit it KARR, before I have to 'punish' you."

The way she said that made his engine purr lustfully. He slowly rolled forward and bumped her on the arm, speaking hotly. "I don't mind that Zenia! Don't mind that at all!"

His driver, now known as Zenia shook her head and snickered as she continued waxing his tires. Soon she heard her cellphone ring. "KARR? Who's that calling?"

KARR checked and groaned. "Great… The SSC is calling…"

"Hm, well answer it. I'm in a good mood today." Said Zenia.

"Ugh, Fine…" KARR sighed and answered the call, a little rudely though. "The fuck you all want?"

...

Back at the SSC, everyone rolled their eyes at the A.I's rude tone. Torres, who just came back wearing different clothes crossed his arms and glared at the golden orb on screen. He was pissed at everything that happened and confronted KARR about them.

"KARR! Your ass back from Vegas yet?! We have a problem that involves you!"

" _Oooh! Someone's pissed!"_ laughed Zenia. _"KARR what'd you do?"_

The golden orb looked away from the screen and focused on Zenia. _"Not a damn thing. I'm innocent until proven guilty."_ The orb focused back on the screen. _"And to answer your question, yes. We're back from Vegas and are in L.A. So what crawled up your ass and died?"_

The A.I sounded amused to see the man so upset. Said man pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down then glanced over at KITT. "Listen KARR, I'm not having a very good day today… Thanks to you, your brother caught the Nanovirus and has been really sick."

" _How is that my fault?! I was out of town!"_ The golden orb moved towards the right on the screen, looking at his brother on the Turntable.

"You showed him a… certain website that contained all kinds of viruses." Sarah explained. "One of them happened to be the Nanovirus, a very dangerous virus that got him sick! We had to develop a patch so he could feel a little better until we get the Antivirus."

Michael leaned on KITT and rubbed his hood. "He was so sick that he puked all over Torres."

KARR and Zenia were silent for a few minutes until they both started laughing. This got Torres even more upset as he yelled at them. "What the hell is so damn funny?! Don't you know how dangerous this virus is?!"

" _W-we're not laughing because of that! Haha!"_ laughed Zenia. She quickly finished waxing KARR's tires and climbed inside, seating herself in the passenger seat. She looked at the screen at the people of the SSC and snickered wildly. _"We're laughing because you got puked on by KITT!"_

" _I hope someone took a picture! I wanna see his face with all that crap on him!"_ KARR's frame was shaking with laughter. KITT and everyone else saw a vein in the man's head and it looked like he was gonna explode with anger. "Um, KARR? Now isn't a good time to make jokes… You know that website you showed me a week ago?"

KARR calmed down and focused on his brother, while Zenia was wiping her tears away from laughing so hard. _"Yes…? I told you that there were viruses on it but not to worry, as they won't be able to penetrate our Firewalls."_

"Yeah right…" muttered Michael.

"Well you were wrong about that. You've heard about the Nanovirus didn't you? I got infected and my Antivirus programs didn't detect it until now. Dr. Graiman created a patch to keep it at bay until Mark can deliver the cure tomorrow."

Zenia was listening in and folded her arms, not liking the sound of that Virus. _"How long does it last?"_

"14 hours… And I still feel a little dizzy from eariler…" said KITT.

"Not only that, but the virus is contagious so YOU could be infected and might not know it KARR." Said Sarah.

On screen KARR grumbled. _"I'm not worried about some weak-ass virus. If I HAD it, I would've known by know."_

"That's the thing KARR," began Charles. "Your systems won't detect it because it has the ability to cloak itself. And it's not a 'weak' virus. Any machine or computer it infects will shut down and be destroyed within 24 hours."

Both A.I and driver were quiet for a minute before Zenia broke the silence, turning her head to look at his yellow eye-scanner. _"KARR? When was the last time you visited that website?"_

KARR's scanners moved back and forth slowly _. "2 days ago. What? You think I have it?"_

Zenia turned her attention to the screen, concern on her face. _"Me and KARR got a job out here tomorrow. We can't do it if he becomes sick so… You don't mind giving him a checkup?"_

" _I'm not sick!"_ grumbled the A.I.

Charles smiled a little. "Sure. And I'll create another patch just in case."

"What time will you get here?" asked Torres.

" _Within the hour. See you then!"_ Zenia cut off the screen as KARR was protesting about getting a checkup. Sarah walked up to her father with a worried look on her face. "Is it okay to just bring him here? We all know how KARR is, he's more of a problem than that virus."

Charles nodded. "I know. That virus is unpredictable however. If he gets sick there's no telling what will happen to him. While KITT got the symptoms a human with the flu would get, KARR could become unstable and wild."

"Like a fox with rabies." Said Zoe. "Since the virus is contained, shall I activate Katie and Lisa and tell them to restrain KARR when he gets here?"

"No, if that virus is active he'll think we're trapping him like a wild animal. But have them do a scan and ready themselves just in case." Charles then went to the back room to prepare another patch for KARR. Torres kept rubbing his head, irritated by everything that's happened. Charles stopped and walked over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should rest up. We got everything settled here."

The man groaned. "Sure. I'll be in my room for a bit. This damn Nanovirus is giving me a headache." Torres walked up to his room, leaving everyone in the main room. Zoe turned on a signal to reactivate Katie and Lisa then told them their orders. Katie made excited beeping sounds while Lisa made a sound like someone growling in hate. Katie has a crush on KARR but Lisa can't stand him. Zoe smirked and shook her head at the sisters.

"I know Lisa, I don't like him either. But we need to make sure he doesn't have the virus."

Lisa 'huffed' and turned away, not liking this at all. Katie however… was making proactive sounds and shaking her body around. Since Zoe knew what she was saying, she started laughing. KITT saw this and gently hit her with his door. "Stop it Katie…. I don't want to hear that."

"What did she say?" asked Billy.

Michael shook his head and walked towards his room. "I don't want to know what she said about him."

Zoe smirked and faced Billy. "Do YOU want to know?"

Billy suddenly blushed and shook his head rapidly. "N-no… Not really."

….

An hour later the automatic doors activated as a female voice spoke. _Chamber Doors Open._ Everyone in the SSC then heard loud music as a Mustang speed down the ramp and parked next to KITT. Then the driver's side door opened as Zenia stepped out and stretched her arms. She walked towards Charles and grinned.

"Konnichiwa Graiman-sama! Ogenkidesuka?" *AN: "How are you?" in Japanese*

Charles chucked and replied back. "I'm fine Zenia. Thank you for bringing KARR here."

"No problem. I don't want him getting a nasty VTD from a website."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "VTD?"

"Viral Transmitted Disease. " said Zenia.

"Which I don't have!" yelled KARR. The A.I moved so he was standing close to Katie and played a song lyric from his speakers.

 _ **Baby, grab a hold of the joystick**_

 _ **Take control of the motion**_

 _ **I can feel it when you huh-huh**_

 _ **Baby, you make all of the choices**_

 _ **Other players can join us**_

 _ **If you're feeling like you wanna play games.~**_

Katie, getting the meaning giggled and rubbed herself on KARR. Lisa sighed and hissed at him, which only made him chuckle. "Don't be like that Lisa.~ You can join us too if you want~" The only response he got was her cursing at him in her own language. Zoe blinked, surprised those words came out of her possessor. Billy glanced at his co-worker and chuckled. "I'm guessing those weren't nice words."

"Nope."

Sarah, who was sitting at her desk rolled her eyes and kept typing up a report on how KITT was feeling. Michael then walked in and stared at the A.I sitting next to KITT. KARR must've saw him staring at him so he chuckled.

"Why hello Michael Knight. Been a while, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." he teased.

Michael stood by KITT and kept staring at him. Wary of the A.I's actions. "Oh shut up. If you hadn't showed KITT that website he wouldn't have gotten sick."

He heard KARR huff through his vents. "Like I said before, I am innocent until proven gulity."

"Innocent my ass..." grumbled Michael. KARR ignored his comment and drove next to his brother, who was unusually quiet. "KITT? Your ass aleep?" The answer he got was a door to his side, hard. KITT slammed his door and made a grumble like sound. "Piss off KARR."

"The hell's wrong with you?" he asked.

Michael, sensing an argument moved and sat next to Sarah, who was watching the two A.I's talk. "Because of you, I have to miss out on the Asphalt 8 Tournament and it's all your fault!" KITT turned so he was facing away from his brother. KARR scoffed and poked him on his side using his own door. "Oh grow up. Its just a virus that'll go away. Don't go blaming me for your perverted curiousity."

"How am I the perverted one?!" KITT yelled. "You always make lewd comments whenever you're around anything female! If you ask me, YOU'RE the perverted one!" He saw Katie still draped across KARR's hood. "Katie, please remove yourself from him or else you'll get the virus he gave me." The Mechanic didn't move and instead rubbed up against KARR's hood. The A.I used his engine to growl at his brother. "Don't tell her what to do, she's not your bitch. And speaking of bitches, quit whining about it! Just because you're sick as a damn dog doesn't mean you gotta make me and everyone else misrable!"

KITT's engine roared, albeit a little weakly, and turned to face KARR. "Who the hell are you calling a bitch you asshole?!"

"Your stupid whiny ass!" KARR and KITT started growling and snarling at each other, making everyone stare at them. Torres came out of his room and was about to stop them from fighting when Zenia walked past him towards KARR. She made a fist and hit him hard on the hood, snapping him out of his anger and making a dent in the Nanoskin.

"Would you calm the hell down?! You're here to get a checkup, not act like a dumbass!"

KARR backed up and sunk on his tires, the dent on his hood quickly repairing itself. "...fine..."

KITT snarled and backed up on the Turntable, chuckling weakly. "Someone's the little bitch and it isn't me..." he whispered. KARR growled lightly and whispered back at him. "Shut the fuck up brat..."

Billy leaned over to Michael and whispered in his ear. "Do they always fight like that? I thought they got along?"

"They get along. Sometimes..." Said Michael.

Charles clapped his hands to get KARR's attention. "Alright KARR, Katie and Lisa are going to scan you for the Nanovirus so stay still."

"I'll stay still for them anytime..." he chuckled when Katie giggled. Lisa bumped her sister to get her Medical Scanners ready. Both Mechanics stood on each side of the A.I and shined a red light beam over the Mustang. Within a few minutes they showed on Screen the results of their scan. A smaller silver-like creature was moving about in KARR's systems, but appears to be stuck in one of his Firewalls. Torres groaned and Charles sighed.

"Knew it... KARR's got the virus too..." Torres looked at Charles. "You got the patch ready?"

Charles nodded and showed him the CD he made in preperation. He gave it to one of the engineers to place inside of the A.I. But as he made his way over to him, he yelped and jumped back. A metal tentacle with a tazer at the end moved around wildly as he revved his engine.

"No one except for Zenia is allowed in my interior..."

KARR kept the tentacle lit up and moved it around slowly, daring anyone to come closer. Torres was shocked to see that the A.I still had that addiction on him. "Zenia, you didn't remove those things?"

Zenia shrugged. "He wanted to keep them so I let him. Since he's being a brat I'll put the disk in." She walked up and grabbed it out of the scared engineer's hand, then walked up to KARR who unlocked his door and opened it for her. She got inside and put the disk in the CD player. Soon KARR retracted his tentacle and sunk on his shocks, his version of laying down. His engine even rumbled in a purr-like way. Zenia patted his steering wheel and smiled. "Feel better?"

KARR answered with a soft grunt as his dual yellow scanner bars slowed down in relaxation. Zenia got out and leaned up against him. "He's feeling better now. So can we go?"

"Unfortunately... no. Since KARR has the virus he has to stay until the antivirus arrives." said Charles.

"And we'll be getting it tomorrow at 2:00 pm." said Torres. "So any plans you two have are gonna have to wait until Mark gets here."

Zenia sighed and slapped KARR's side. "I knew I shouldn't have let you access that damn site..."

"Humph. Whatever..."

Katie moved closer to him and rested on top of his roof, lightly making purring sounds. Lisa though moved next to KITT and leaned on his hood. Zenia rubbed her eyes and sighed again. "Great... What am I susposed to do now? Me and KARR have a job tomorrow at that time."

"You're just gonna have to stay here." said Michael. "We have extra rooms in back. Billy mind showing her?"

"Um.. s-sure." Billy got up and walked near the hallway where the guest rooms are. "Right this way Zenia!"

The woman rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Whatever..."

Zoe chuckled and went back to work while Sarah kept watching KARR. She saw him poking his brother with his tentacle and KITT moving it away with his door. She looked over and saw her Dad talking to Torres and went up to them. "Are you sure it's a good idea to keep him well, free? Even though the patch is working on him he could snap just like that."

"I agree Charles. We can't trust him, he's not like KITT." said Torres.

"Relax you two." said Charles. "I'm sure he'll be fine. There's no need to restrain him or anything."

Sarah sighed and glanced back at KARR. She couldn't trust the A.I as far as she could throw him. "If you say so Dad..."

...

~The next day~

It's been 15 hours since both KITT and KARR got infected by the Nanovirus. The patch was working overtime to keep the virus at bay but pretty soon both A.I's felt sicker and sicker. KITT's oil and fuel level was low so one of the scientists refueled him, only for him to throw it back up 15 minutes later. KARR fared no better. He kept shaking and 'coughing' and wouldn't accept any fuel in his tanks. He also felt his internal tempriture drop so he moved close to KITT, who had a high fever, to keep himself warm. Michael kept him entertained by showing him Western movies, his favorite genre. While Zenia tried to warm KARR up by putting a heated car cover over him. Katie and Lisa got a similar patch from Charles so they wouldn't get sick themselves, but they were worried for the two A.I's.

30 minutes later the main computer activated as the chamber doors opened. A grey 2009 Dodge Charger drove in and stopped next to the turntable. A young man around his 30's stepped out and shook hands with Charles. "Mark! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Sorry it took me a while to get here. My plane was delayed for 3 hours..." He saw Sarah and went over to her and hugged her. "How are you Sarah Lee?"

Sarah smiled at him. "I'm good Mark. Thanks for coming here today."

Mark held her hand and smiled. "Hey, if you're having a virus problem I'm always here to help." Michael got up and put his arm around Sarah, staring at the other man. "Hey! Nice of you to come here and help out KITT." he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Michael right? Nice seeing you again." Mark noticed how Michael held Sarah closer to him and smirked. Sarah just chuckled and rolled her eyes at how he was acting. Torres walked up to them with his hands in his pockets. "Did you bring the Antivirus?"

"Yup. Got it right here." Mark pulled out his laptop from his bag and turned it on, then pulled out a connector that hooked up with it. When he turned around though he saw another Mustang with glowing dual yellow scanners. He gave Torres a look.

"Are you kidding me? He has the virus too?"

KARR's engine sputtered as he spoke. "Nice to see you too asshole..."

"To answer your question, yes, he caught the virus too. From the same website..."

Mark shook his head. He and KARR never got along and he almost got injured because of him. "No way, forget it! Last time I was near him he almost eletrocuted me!"

"And I'll do it again if you get near me..." KARR coughed after saying that. Zenia shook her head and waved her hand so Mark could see her. "Yo! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. This Mustang won't let no one else near him cept' me." She felt the A.I lightly growl when she used his wild name. Mark was unsure but agreed and pulled out a second connector. He gave the connectors to Zenia and Michael and told them to connect them near the CPU. Once they did he hooked them up to his computer and turned it on, quickly typing on it as a Antivirus Program appeared on screen. Charles, Sarah and the others watched as he finished the preperations.

"Okay, everything's ready. Activating Systems Flush now."

He activated the program as the connectors lit up. Inside the A.I's firewalls the Nanovirus was eating away at their systems when bright balls of light appeared. They quickly surrounded the virus and absorbed it, then began healing up the internal systems that got damaged. KITT and KARR both relaxed on their shocks as they felt the antivirus program flush out their inner systems. Within a few minutes the connectors powered down and shut themselves off. Mark then turned off his computer and told Michael and Zenia to unplug the cords. He walked up to them and grinned.

"The Nanovirus is gone. Plus I upgraded their Antivirus Protection hardware, if they get the Nanovirus again, their systems will just destroy it."

Both drivers grinned as they turned to their partners. "How do you feel KITT?" asked Michael.

"I feel so much better Michael, better than I did yesterday." said KITT.

Zenia rubbed KARR's hood and noticed he wasn't cold anymore. "What about you KARR?"

KARR opened up his doors and stretched them, letting out a yawning sound through his vents. "I don't feel like crap anymore."

Everyone was happy that the A.I's were going to be alright. Even Katie and Lisa were glad. Torres walked up to Mark as he was putting his stuff away and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you so much for this Mark." Charles shook the man's hand. "You don't know how grateful we are."

Mark chuckled. "Hey, no problem guys. You won't have anymore problems with that virus."

"And we'll make sure those two know it well." said Torres.

KITT drove up to Mark and gently nudged him on his leg. "Thank you Mr. Grayson for helping me. And... I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Mark patted the A.I and shook his head. "Hey now, don't aplogize. It wasn't your fault." He glanced up at KARR and rolled his eyes. "Blame your brother for getting you into this mess." he whispered.

"I heard that Mark." KARR growled until Zenia slapped his door, speaking in a warning tone. "KARR?"

The A.I sighed and also drove up to the man. He sat there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke quietly. "I am sorry for being an ass. There, you all happy now?" He drove back up next to his driver who only chuckled and shook her head. Mark then put his hand on KITT. "Hey KITT? Next time your brother wants to show you a website make sure you scan it first, okay?"

KITT's scanners made a wooshing sound in understanding. "I will make sure to do that."

Mark then waved goodbye to everyone in the SSC and got into his car, starting it and driving out of the main entrance. Zenia's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Jack. We had a uh... small problem with KARR. But he's all better now. Uh huh. Really? Great... Alright, we'll be there... Bye." She hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Shit..."

Charles looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Everything alright?"

"No... That jackass that we caught a week ago broke out of prison. And he somehow got a illegal flamethrower too. Dammit."

KARR opened up his door and tapped her with it. "Time to go hunting Zenia."

She chuckled and got inside, closing the door. She rolled the window down and poked her head out. "Hey, thanks for taking care of KARR."

Charles smiled at them. "Your welcome dear. And KARR? Try at least to be good okay?" He heard the Mustang chuckle at those words. "No promises father." Charles chuckled and patted the A.I, then walked away to talk to one of the scientists. KITT pulled up next to him and nudged him a little. KARR sighed and moved his front tires. "Sorry brother..." KITT got closer and made a purring sound up against him. "It's okay big brother. Next time I'm scanning those sites you send me."

"Heh, I knew you were a perv."

"Oh shut up." KITT then drove back to where Michael was standing. KARR turned on his engine but suddenly felt Katie rub herself against his door, making a whining sound. Zenia saw this and snickered. "Someone doesn't want you to go." The A.I turned a little to face her. "Don't worry Katie, I'll come visit again. If Zenia doesn't get jealous."

The woman rolled her eyes at that. "Oh ha ha, very funny Romeo."

KARR laughed and sped out the main entrance, playing a song lyric from his radio.

 _ **Crosses grow on Anzio!**_

 _ **Where no soldier sleeps**_

 _ **And where hell is six feet deep**_

 _ **That death does wait**_

 _ **There's no debate**_

 _ **So charge and attack,**_

 _ **Going to hell and back!**_

Billy made a face as he watched KARR and Zenia leave. "How can they listen to music like that?"

Zoe shrugged and kept working on her computer. "Some people can handle hardcore. I like that song by the way."

"Figures that you do..." Zoe smirked and lightly hit him on the arm, making him chuckle lightly. Torres, after making sure everything else wasn't infected, walked up to Michael and KITT.

"KITT? Since you're recovering you can just take the day off. But I want you and Michael ready for tomorrow's assignment. Clear?"

"Yes sir." As he walked away KITT spoke up. "Mr. Torres? Since me getting the Nanovirus was just an accident, can you give me access to my online games now?" He asked hopefully. Torres looked back at him, sighed and folded his arms. "Fine... it was an accident, thanks to your moronic brother..."

"Thank you Mr. Torres." The man nodded and went back to his office. Michael smiled and looked at his friend. "Well, everything worked out in the end huh KITT."

"Correct Michael. Now me and Billy can race online." KITT opened and wiggled his doors in excitement. Michael laughed at how he acted. A thought came to him as he leaned in closer to KITT. "Hey um... KITT?"

"Yes Michael?"

"Since KARR shows you sites like that... Do you... You know?"

KITT's scanners made a whooshing sound as he chuckled. "I am programmed to learn Michael. Those sites are... as you say, 'educational' for me." He turned around and headed for the Turntable. "Best to ask KARR if you want more info."

Michael blinked as he thought about what KITT just said. He turned around and walked to his room, a light blush on his face.

*AN: I couldn't think of the name of Sarah's ex-boyfriend in that episode so I made up the name 'Mark Grayson'.*

I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Though I don't like how I ended it but I couldn't think of anything else... Review please! Oh, the three songs I put in here aren't mine. They belong to the artists that made them. I recommend listening to them, they're my top three favorite songs.

The Animal-by Disturbed

Joystick-by Simon Curtis

To Hell And Back-by Sabaton


End file.
